Complications Simplified
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Just a little one-shot of a missing Haylijah scene between 1x20 and 1x21 and the wake of the first kiss please Read and review


Because I'm not emotionally ready to deal with last night's finale (OMG the Elijah "you've broken me" scene Complete and total devastating Heartbreak) Im posting something I wrote a week ago but lost track of time to put up. a one shot of a scene I think could've happened in between 1x20 and 1x21 in the wake of the first Haylijah kiss. "

Disclaimer: ORIGINALS is NOT MINE

* * *

Where's Klaus?" Hayley walked into the Elijah's study in the Mikaelson family compound where he stood pouring over pares doing whatever it was Elijah does to make sure he kept himself busy and calculating

"He was called to a meeting with Genevieve, from what I can tell the moonlight rings to benefit your pack are nearly ready. she may also have information on my father and his attempts to escape the collapse of the other side." Elijah stepped back careful to keep his distance from Hayley. "How are you feeling? You should be resting after the ordeal you went through yesterday."

"I'm fine, Elijah," Hayley beamed at him, even with him retreating back into his usual 'Elijah Walls' he couldn't help wanting to take care of her. "Yesterday was just adding one more name to the list of the things complicating my life."

"My father, was among the most hateful beings to ever walk this earth," Elijah turned his gaze to the floor, the thought of the strong beautiful woman that had captured his affections needing to fight against even the remnants of Mikael was almost more than he could bare. "Nearly killing you and your child, if he weren't dead already I would send him to hell with my bare hands."

"I think I finally understand why you Klaus and Rebekah are the way you are," Hayley's words were hesitant but somehow still ringing with truth. "Just when I thought Klaus was as bad as you can get, I see how trying to survive, I just I get it."

"Regardless of what happens between the three of us there is a bond that, try as we might, not even we can break," Elijah nodded. "You're probably sorry you ever crossed path with my family. You'd certainly be far better off. I have some business to attend to, I'll see you later."

"Elijah, wait," Hayley grabbed his arm before he had a chance to vamp speed away. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"We have a moment or I think we do, then you just disappear before I can finish blinking," Hayley ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "So is this how it's gonna be now? I kiss you last night and now you can't stand to be in the same room as me."

"Forgive me, hurting you was the last thing I wanted or intended," Despite his better judgment Elijah met her eyes finding it impossible to look away. "People tend to make impulsive choices after life and death experience. I didn't want anything happening you would look on as a mistake."

"If you think I regret kissing you I don't," Hayley raised a hand to keep him silent. "Elijah we've been dancing around each other for months. How many times have we been this close only for you to do the noble thing at the last minute? I finally made the first move, and you whoosh away I kissed you and you kissed me back"

"I reacted impulsively like I've seen from my sister and brothers countless times. I'm supposed to be different, I'm supposed to be the one who thinks things through, the moral one," Elijah's eyes were closed clearly trying to maintain control over himself. "It has been the mantle I've carried my entire life, from the time we were human. With my village my siblings even the parents who came to despise us it was always me; Elijah the good, Elijah the noble, Elijah the honorable."

"That's a lot of pressure to have put on you all the time," Hayley couldn't imagine having to live up those high expectations. "But you are all of those things."

"No Hayley I'm not," Elijah shook his head. "A thousand years of life experiences means all the time in the world to be molded into the monster you always feared becoming."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit," Hayley didn't care what other people thought, or even what Elijah believed himself to be, since the night theyhad met in the witch cemetery she'd the man he was underneath his controlled stoic exterior. "Hey look at me it's just us, no Klaus, no warring factions, two people who happen to be a werewolf and a vampire."

"If only it were that easy," Elijah let out a small chuckle. "to make complicated things simple."

"then lets make it that simple," Hayley took a step closer to him, "I told you what I want now it's your turn."

"What I want doesn't matter, it can't. for a thousand years all I wanted was to unite my family sacrificing whatever necessary to make it happen," Elijah pulled her close and placed a hand at her cheek. "But last night I was standing in the nursery when you kissed me. It took every fiber of my being not to take you in my arms and not stop until I made love to you all night long because that's what I wanted that's the only thing I wanted. Now tell me Hayley as the woman carrying my brothers child does that sound noble or honorable to you?"

"Elijah," Hayley breathed it was all she could manage after hearing his confession. Apparently his words were the last of his inhibitions and his next move was to close the gap between them connecting their lips once again. this kiss was more chaste than their first yet still charged with all the anticipation of the last several months. Pulling away slightly to allow breath Elijah rested his forehead to hers. "Don't you dare vamp out of here on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Elijah smiled flashing his sinfully white teeth. "We do however need to talk."

"Come on haven't we talked enough?" Hayley kissed him again teasingly a lone finger tracing his chiseled jawline. "We were gonna make thing simple remember?"

"You provide a tempting argument, very tempting indeed," Elijah took her hand placing a soft kiss to her knuckles and lead her to the couch. "For the moment humor me, sit please."

"Fine, fine we'll do this your way," Hayley took the spot beside him, it was odd how natural close proximity to Elijah felt. "So why don't you start with telling me how you feel?"

"Despite current events I feel peace, I feel happiness," Elijah laced his fingers in hers gripping it lightly. "You asked what I want, if you feel the same, what I want or should I say who I want Hayley is you?"

"If I feel the same way," Hayley brought her lips to his again. "I thought it would be obvious by now, I want you to."

"First and foremost to me is your safety and happiness, and I refuse to bring further complications to your pregnancy." Elijah held a long pale finger to her lips to stifle the protest he could tell was coming. "That being said after the baby is born, if our intentions haven't changed and the state of the quarter is stable we will take things one step at a time. Starting with discussing the situation with Niklaus."

"Oh boy I hadn't really thought about that," Hayley took a deep breath as reality reared it's ugly head. "Klaus is gonna love this."

"Let me handle my brother," Elijah's voice had returned to his customary matter-of fact tone, if anyone could handle Klaus it was him. "I will inform Niklaus that I won't usurp his role as a father, but the days that I sacrifice happiness for his near hopeless redemption are finished."

"That a pretty tall order for you; can I get your word on that?" Hayley smirked, she couldn't help herself. "I know you, and you never break your word."

"We will work through this together, you have my word ," Elijah opened her hand and pressed it against his chest. "There is one more thing. I want you to know that this old un-beating heart belongs solely to you. I give you my word I will do everything in my power to give you and your child a safe and happy life."

"I know," Hayley met Elijah's deep brown eyes with hers. "Always and forever, right?"

"Always and Forever."

* * *

A/N ok that's my first fic for the Originals hope I did these wonderful characters justice now I need to go shred my heart by watching Elijah Klaus "You've broken me' Scene like ten more times Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
